


Teeth & Heels

by EllanaSan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of clawen prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyed Raptor Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m creating a prompt collection in case I do several. I accept prompts either through reviews or through my tumblr (in the ask box, one per ask) but I’m not promising I will do them all because as some of you may not know my hands are tied with hayffie as it is. But I don’t mind writing some Clawen on the side ;) 
> 
> Prompt: jealous!owen and claire finding it really cute. Please!! :)

Owen had naively thought that this evaluation bullshit was supposed to be about evaluating _him_ and _his_ capacity as raptors trainer. As in : the only raptors trainer of the island. As in : the only known raptors trainer _in the whole_ bloody _world_.

Clearly he had been wrong because since the beginning of the week, instead of trailing after him and making notes on that overpriced tablet of hers, Ms Dearing had been talking with the paddock‘s head veterinarian, laughing and touching her hair every two seconds while her poor assistant Zara – who, by the way, was terrified of the still growing dinosaurs and very bad at hiding it – shadowed him everywhere and asked questions that were supposed to be standard but were as boring as completely ridiculous. _Did he feel welcomed in the company?_ Really ? He spent his days out in the paddock and some of his night too. The more he had _seen_ of the company so far were Hoskins and Claire Dearing and while he didn’t mind the latter, the former made his skin crawl.

And still, he mused as he helped Barry and the handlers put away the harnesses at the end of the day, Claire was laughing with Andy. He was good-looking, Owen supposed, if one liked the tall, dark-hair, blue eyes type.

“It’s so unprofessional.” he scoffed under his breath.

“What was that, Mr Grady?” Zara asked, looking up from her phone.

“Nothing.” he replied quickly.

Barry turned his head away to hide his amusement. His friend was never short of new teasing material to use against him and Claire Dearing was currently his favorite subject.

Officially, Owen hated her : she was too corporate, too cold, too _clean_ – seriously, who lived on a tropical island and dressed in suits complete with jackets _every day_ without breaking a sweat?. Unofficially, Owen liked the fact she always had to get the last word, he liked the fire he could see burning behind her eyes and, there was no point lying, she was a gorgeous woman and there was no hiding that under those suits.

Andy said something and she laughed. It was loud and it made several handlers turn their heads and Owen called it. Enough was enough.

“Excuse me but some of us are trying to work.” he snapped, so harshly heads turned the other way to stare at _him_ with obvious surprise. He usually wasn’t short-tempered. You couldn’t work with raptors when you were short-tempered. There was just something about Claire laughing at something the vet said, her plain attention on the guy, that was rubbing him the wrong way. He wanted those eyes of her back on _him_. “You know ? The work you pay me to do and you’ve been disrupting those past few days with your pointless evaluation you don’t even do yourself? The work with dangerous animals who can startle at loud noises no matter how hilarious the joke was?”

If he wanted attention, he certainly had it now. The whole room was looking at him – mainly because the raptors had gone back in the paddock ten minutes earlier and there was no risk of them startling and hurting someone. He kept looking straight at Claire but he noticed Barry in the corner of his eyes, turning his back on everyone under the pretext of putting tools away but very much in need of hiding his shaking shoulders.

A lot of emotion flashed on Claire’s face : annoyance, anger and, by the end of his little speech, she looked sorry.

“I would apologize but you are so rude I don’t think it’s worth the effort, Mr Grady.” she hissed. “Zara, I think we are done here.”

Zara, like the good assistant she was, took the hint and ran out to get the car. Claire followed at a more leisured pace after saying a quick goodbye to Andy. The vet made a move as if to follow but a glare from Owen froze him where he stood and the man lifted his two hands in an obvious peace offering. Owen wasn’t about to let that slide so easily though and he followed Claire out. Zara had reached the car and their immediate surroundings were deserted which suited him just fine.

“You can’t keep on distracting my head veterinarian.” he called after her.    

She spun on her heels, clearly outraged by the accusation. “I did _not_ distract Andy, Mr Grady.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “How come you know his name is Andy but you can’t remember to call _me_ Owen?”

She opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly, studying him with a brand new sort of intensity. Her lips twitched as if she was fighting a smile. “Are you _jealous_ , Mr Grady?”

“Jealous?” he sputtered.

“Yes, jealous.” she repeated with obvious satisfaction. “Because if you _were_ jealous, you should know the solution to that is very simple. Ask me out.”

It was his turn to open and close his mouth like a goldfish, unable to find a retort to _that_. How had they gotten from him being angry at her unprofessional distracting of his veterinarian to her _demanding_ he asked her out?

She waited for a few seconds and then her face fell in disappointment, her cheeks reddening slightly. “Never mind.”

She turned and headed back toward her car where Zara was waiting. He caught up with her in two long strides.

“So… Friday at seven?” he hesitated.

“Saturday at eight.” she replied, typing on her phone without even looking at him. “I will pick you up.”

“Okay.” he said, completely dumbfounded.

“Oh, and _Owen_ …” She was about to get in her car when she paused, glancing at him with a grin. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

He watched her car leave the paddock with a matching grin on his lips.  


	2. Captain Claire & Indiana Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : I don't want to annoy you, but please could you write a halloween clawen fanfic?I loved your clawen story back then:)

“This is fun, Claire! Do try to relax.” Zara giggled, clearly having drank one glass too many if she felt comfortable addressing Claire that way. They were on friendly terms, that was true enough but Zara was still her assistant and Claire felt it was important to keep professional and personal separate at work.

Granted, they weren’t as much as work as in Claire’s personal hell: a Halloween themed work party.

With a sigh, Claire brought the straw to her mouth and sipped a few mouthful of her cocktail. Everywhere in the room people were dancing, socializing, wearing completely ridiculous costumes…

This wasn’t Claire’s scene. She had never enjoyed that sort of things. She wasn’t comfortable in this sort of setting, she didn’t enjoy getting drunk in a room full of strangers – and there were entirely too many people employed on the island for her to know _everyone_ so it still amounted to getting drunk with strangers in her book – and she didn’t enjoyed men hitting on her simply because she had exchanged her business suit for a silly costume. And actually, that was something else she didn’t enjoy : the costume.

Zara had picked up something for her when she had chosen her medieval dress – she was supposed to be Morgana from whatever TV show her assistant was fond of – and Claire hadn’t bothered to look until right before the party. Which was why she was now dressed as a pirate – if pirate had truly wore leather corsets that showed entirely too much cleavage and shorts that were absolutely too tight, at least she liked the high heels boots, even though the fake sword at her side was absolutely ridiculous.

Her assistant soon grew bored of standing in a corner and watching her brood and made her excuse to join the dancing throng. Claire estimated that she would have to wait at least twenty more minutes before she could leave without ruffling any feathers.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a pirate fan.” someone snorted behind her.

A thrill ran down her spine and she found her mouth suddenly parched. She took a sip of her cocktail to hide her trouble and turned to face Owen Grady.

“I wish I could say I am surprise by _your_ choice of costume but it’s very predictable.” she replied.

He tilted the fedora on his head with that cocky grin of his. “Always was a fan of Indiana Jones.” And Indiana Jones was suiting him _very well_ indeed. “So… Why are you sulking in the corner instead of enjoying the party?”

She shrugged, unwilling to explain herself to him. A failed date and a good amount of sexual tension made every of their encounters uncomfortable.

“Ah, yeah, let me guess…” he mocked without real hostility. “Having fun isn’t your thing.”

“It is very clear you and I don’t have the same definition of what having fun entails.” she retorted briskly.

His eyes briefly darted to her lips and the grin became less cocky and more predatory. And, of course, she felt a second shiver running down her spine.

Owen Grady was wild and she was all about control.

Every time they saw each other he made his absolutely best to push all her buttons and she couldn’t help but wonder if he could set her free.

“I don’t know about that.” he smirked. “I think we could work something out, Claire.” She liked the way he said her name, like it was something precious, a hard-won privilege. He outstretched a hand. “Do you want to dance?”

She found herself placing her hand in his despite her best intentions. That was another problem with Owen – aside for the fact he considered board shorts a proper date attire – she could never say no to him for very long.

So she let him drag her to the dance floor, she let him wrap his arms around her and she even locked her own arms around his neck. All the while, she tried not to notice how well their bodies fit together, how in sync they were moving even though they were both intent on leading, and how good it would feel if she could just relax and placed her head on his shoulder.

She would never dare though. Not in a room full of people whose paychecks she signed. Being the boss was often difficult. Being the boss when you were a woman was twice as hard.

“You’re tense.” Owen observed with a small frown. Something flashed on his face, something like guilt. “Look, you didn’t _have_ to dance with me. I know things have been awkward…”

“I want to dance with you.” she denied before she could stop herself.

The tension gradually left his shoulders and he smiled. It was a real smile, soft and gentle, and she found herself smiling back, not even minding when he brought her closer to his body.

“Then what is it?” he insisted. “You’re ill-at-ease. If it’s because you keep stepping on my toes, I don’t mind.”

“I am _not_ stepping on your toes.” she huffed, affronted. His eyes were sparkling in mischief and she shook her head, her annoyance slowly melting into fondness. _Damn_ that raptor guy. “This is a work related setting. I don’t need any gossip.”

“Oh.” he said, shooting a glance around. “Okay.” He shrugged and loosened his embrace a little so she could put a more respectable distance between them. His acceptance was so easy and immediate that it took Claire aback. Men, in her experience, always needed convincing. Owen was determined to surprise her at every turn, it seemed, both in good and in bad. And he proved it again right away. “So… Can we talk about our second date now?”

She blinked a few times and then pursed her lips in a very determined line. “We are _not_ having a second date, Mr Grady.”

“Owen.” he corrected. “And that would be a shame. Even if you’re stuck-up and bossy and can’t have a night out without an itinerary.”

She immediately stepped back and escaped his arms, having heard those words hurled back at her too many times. “Goodnight, Mr Grady.”

She fled before he could catch her, sidestepping couples and hurrying to the exit.

She only breathed again once she was outside. The night was warm and it made her long for air conditioning. She left the Hilton where the party was taking place and started the long walk that would take her back all the way to her office.

Main Street was deserted and thus she heard the footsteps following her clearly. She got scared before she realized _who_ exactly was following her.

“Leave me alone!” she hissed at the fedora clad head.

Owen jogged up to her and lifted both hands in a peace gesture. “I didn’t mean it that way and you really shouldn’t walk out alone in the middle of the night dressed like that.”

“I can handle myself.” she growled. “I don’t need a man to protect me.”

“I know you can.” he offered and it surprised her to hear the sincerity in his voice. “It won’t stop me from worrying.”

She was irritated but he looked genuine enough so she sighed. “Fine. You can walk me to my office.”

“You’re too good.” he snorted, burying his hands in his pockets. They walked in silence until the control room building started looming ahead. “Look, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” she cut him off, sparing them both the misery of having to listen to an awkward explanation about how intimidating she was. “I’m an Ice Queen. I castrate men. I’ve heard it all before.”

He frowned and stopped her with a simple touch on her arm. “You’re not an Ice Queen and I don’t feel castrated. And no offense but if they thought that the men you’ve been with were clearly not good enough for you.”

“Oh, and _you_ are?” she replied.

His shrug was confident, as if it was obvious. “I _like_ that you’re bossy. I _like_ that you know what you want and you will stop at nothing to get it. The itinerary was over the top and, yeah, you’re a bit stuck up sometimes but… the point is _I like it_ , Claire. I like all of it, all of _you_.” He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Our last date was a disaster. We can’t really do worse. What do you think? We can only do better, right?”

The urge to kiss him was overwhelming but she refrained.

Instead, she let the smile tugging at her lips blossom.

“I will think about it.”


End file.
